


Early Breakfast

by BlackIris



Series: Showing Support Through Paraphernalia [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Food, Fluff and Angst, Paraphernalia, pre James / Darcy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team comes back from a bad mission, but it's going to be ok because Darcy has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Super unbeta'd as this one hit me right in the feels and I adore it. So needless to say I couldn't wait to post it. 
> 
> -This is set several, several months after Part 1's Team Building Exercises of Sorts
> 
> -Darcy shows her momma bear qualities in this one.
> 
> -Also, this is Bucky's first real mission with the group.

Today they got in at 5AM. Either early or late. Flip a coin, you decide. 

She always had Jarvis tell her when they were an hour and a half away from being home, regardless of how long their missions were. So today, Darcy was up at 3:30AM.

It wasn’t bright, but it was early. And Darcy always had a plan, even at this ungodly hour. 

She always made a group meal for them after their missions, regardless of the group, duration of mission, or even if they refused to eat it together. She had developed a sixth sense about the missions and how they would be when returning. Granted Jarvis helped with that most of the times, but she was getting better at it regardless. 

She had originally planned on a large brunch; full of hot sandwiches, omelets, waffles, pancakes and fruit salad. Coffee and tea was always a staple regardless of the time of day. She had prepared specialty mugs for each of them. That part of her plan would not change.

Jarvis informed her that this mission went particularly dark, so pure comfort food was in order, plain and simple. She pulled several stacks of bacon, three 18 count cartons of eggs, a few gallons of milk, various fruits and veggies, and a healthy amount of butter from the fridge to start. Now all she needed was flour, sugar, baking soda, baking powder and elbow grease. Bread, she decided, was the key to getting everyone to a somewhat calm enough state so that they could crawl off to their respective rooms and sleep. Irish soda bread, one of her specialties, and most likely some whiskey; if butter and whiskey couldn’t fix it – nothing could. And well, adding bacon as a side to everything could never hurt. 

Time flew by and before she knew it she had ten large, steaming, round loafs resting on wire racks, a large plate of bacon and various other comfort foods prepared by the time they stumbled in a little after 5 o’clock. She had hoped, and she was right, that the smell of the bacon and coffee would draw them in, even in their worn states. 

Stark was the first so wander in. “Donuts, bacon and whiskey. Really, Lewis?” He grinned, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “My favorite. I’m impressed.” 

“I’m glad you approve.” Darcy said. She tried not to notice the small burn marks and dirt that littered his face. “Is anyone else coming down?”

“Hmm. Barton and Natasha will be shortly. Thought Thor would already be here.. Roger and Barnes, I don’t know. Bruce will probably be the slowest getting here.” He said between bites of bacon. 

“Okay. Did you want any coffee or bread?” 

“Yes. Bread.” He said around a mouth of donut. “And coffee. Please.” 

It had to be bad if Stark was this quiet and polite. She moved efficiently in a speed that would not alarm nor disturb him. She brought the bread to him first. The coffee she gave to him in a very Tony specific mug. It was clean white ceramic with “Don’t turn down my music” written neatly and boldly across it with a stylized arch reactor on the side. The bottom said “You know who I am.” 

Natasha and Clint limped in next, followed closely by Thor. They sat down without a word, Natasha and Clint to one side of Stark and Thor on the other. Seeing the looks on their faces told her exactly what she needed to know; not to say anything and just to be there. She brought them all a loaf of bread, Thor got two to start. For Clint, she made a greasy hash of sausage, potatoes and various veggies paired with a large cheese omelet. In front of Natasha, Darcy placed a plate of Nutella filled crepes and a side of hashed browns. They both nodded their thanks. And for Thor, Thor was always fun for her to cook for. She made him a small roast that would normally feed three to five people, but it was Thor she was cooking for. Bringing over the mugs and placing the whiskey in the middle of the table, Darcy made eye contact with Thor momentarily. He tried to smile at her. In return she softly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could for a quick hug. The big guy was like the older brother she never had and seeing him like this was the hardest. 

Natasha eyed her mug, and then eyed Darcy before the darkness lifted from her face little by little. Darcy worked the hard on Natasha’s mug. It had the lyrics to her favorite song on it. In Russian. So yes, Darcy was a little proud that Natasha was pleased with her hard work. On the bottom of the mug was a small black spider encircled by the words, “I don’t see how that’s a party.” 

Clint’s mug was simple. An arrow was curved down the handle of the mug and a large, dark purple “H” was scribed graciously across it. On the bottom, it said “Budapest.” A low chuckle came from him, as he was the only one who checked the bottom after seeing the bottom of Stark’s mug as he took a large gulp of coffee. 

Thor’s mug was simple and elegant. It had a stylized drawing of Mew-Mew on it with Nordic swirls along the bottom. On the very bottom it said, “Welcome to the Thunder Dome.” 

She smiled lightly to herself as the tension in the room was slowly disappearing as they ate in silence. She started another pot of coffee and put the kettle on to make tea for herself and Banner. 

Steve and Bucky slowly sauntered in as the new coffee smell drifted through the room and mixed wonderfully with the smell from the bacon on the stove. Steve looked exhausted and Bucky looked lost. Darcy felt her heart grow heavy as she set their respective mugs in front of them. She thought it was hard seeing Thor like this, but oh, was she wrong; these two took the cake for ‘best hurt puppy face.’ 

Darcy brought over fresh loafs for both Brooklyn boys with extra bacon on the side and a glass of OJ for Bucky. She knew it was his favorite. Steve barely smiled as she set his mug, which was adorned with the skyline of Brooklyn, and a loaf of Irish soda bread in front of him. When she brought over a large bowl of oatmeal dusted with cinnamon and plate of sausage links, he genuinely smiled at her. He looked like a little kid at Christmas the way his face lit up. Bucky just shook his head until he caught sight of the design that covered the mug in his hand. It had an elegant silver snow flake that was over laid on a red star that was over laid on an US flag. Along the bottom edge of the mug it read “Welcome Home James.” The underneath of the mug had Steve’s shield on it; just like Steve’s mug. His pulse quickened and his eyes widened. Bucky turned his attention then to Darcy as she quietly shuffled around the table making sure all her heroes were taken care of. That was when he really took her in. She was clad in loose sweat pants that had various heroes on it, a green tank, and a black wrap. Her hair up in a messy bun, a few curls spilling out the top and sides. She wore no makeup but looked beautiful regardless of how tired she was. She was completely selfless in her actions that morning; caring to everyone’s wordless needs and wants as they grunted their thanks. He looked at her again, eyes still wide, face full of confusion. She softly smiled back at him before walking quickly past him into the kitchen. His confusion grew as the distance between them grew. No one else seemed to notice her actions or really anything at all; they were all so calm, like children at home with their mother. 

Darcy went to the stove and took a casserole dish out of the oven with the towel that was former draped over her shoulder. She brought the dish up to her face and sniffed happily. Realizing that Bucky was still watching her, she looked over and winked at him before walking directly to him and placing the dish in front of him. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” She said in a low voice as she lightly brushed her hand over his left arm before returning to the kitchen for coffee for the others. 

He couldn’t move. He just stared at the quiche in front of him. She made it just for him. How could she have known that this was what he wanted? That this was one of his comfort foods? Even Steve didn’t know that; it was something that developed when he was still the Winter Soldier on a mission in France. 

Bruce walking into the room brought him back to the present. Bruce was clad in sweats and wrapped in a fuzzy purple blanket..that smelt of..lavender? 

“Hiya Doc. Do you like it?” Darcy asked in a whisper as to not disturb the others while handing him a cup of tea. The mug was covered in molecules and underneath it had a small purple flower. 

“Yes. It’s perfect. Thank you so much. I don’t know how you knew.” Bruce then made the same face that Steve made. 

Bucky nudged Steve’s arm. “She do this every time?” 

“Hmm?” Steve looked up from his plate, mouth full of food. 

“Darce.. Uh, Darcy. She always take care of you guys after.. after a bad mission?”

“No.” Steve’s smile returned. “She does it every time we come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the feels! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, here's Darcy's outfit:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/early_breakfast/set?id=131331387


End file.
